User talk:SpartHawg948
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Lost Fleet Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey skipper, just wanted to say I stumbled across this Wiki, and want to help out any way I can. I've never contributed to a wiki before, and frankly find some of it baffling, so if I'm screwing anything up, or if there's anything specific that you'd like done, just let me know. Happy to be aboard. DaveXRubicon 15:05, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Dave Thanks. This wiki is a great idea. Which book are you on now? I should be finished with The Lost Fleet: Beyond The Frontier: Dreadnaught soon. How do you feel about adding pictures from the novel covers (both US and foreign versions)? ````Brian :Yeah, I finished Dreadnought a couple weeks ago. It was a real page-turner, so I had it finished a week after it came out! Which kinda sucks, because now I'm left waiting for the next one... I've also been meaning to get back to updating the wiki, as I've kinda slacked off, what with work and school and all. As for pictures from the novel covers, sure. Some images would really spruce the place up, and some of the foreign covers are pretty cool. SpartHawg948 19:37, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Help with the Wiki Hi, After I came to this wiki recently, I found that there were no active admins, and began to apply for adminship from Wikia. However, since then, I discovered that you were still active on other wikis, and so would like to ask you if you still want to continue leading this wiki or not. If you don't, I'd like to request bureaucrat status for myself and another user called User:Adamfoerster, so that we have enough powers to continue the wiki after you go. Here is some of the work I and Adam have done: Jaylen Cresida First Battle of Prime Captain John Geary Template:InfoboxBattles The Lost Fleet Wiki If you are coming back, then I have set up a Jobs to do list so that if our marketing plans succeed, we can organise a large influx of people. I hope that we can work together soon, Anti-Umbridge leagueLet's Talk! 22:37, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Admin Rights Mind adding me to the admin list? I can help set up things up in a neat and orderly fashion, and clean up a lot of things. If you want to see some of my work, go see SGTNG's wiki (we recently moved, so a lot of that is no longer going to be updated), but I can set up similar templates and other useful things. 13621 10:09, March 1, 2015 (UTC)